Re-Forged Steel
by Lisij
Summary: One of the two possible Sequels to "I can't die". The Lone Wanderer is tasked with coming up with a plan to fend off a possible attack from the Brotherhood West Chapter. With Sarah's distain towards her, the endevaour seems impossible. In the meantime a new contender has entered the battlefield.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

2282

Capital Wasteland

Location Unknown

11:42

 _(Recording Start)_

" _Scouting Report 14. Saw several dead raider parties this morning, most of them killed by well placed headshots. Someone's doing some serious clean up, will try to find killer's trail. The earth of this land is mostly barren and rocky, not much is growing around here. Old satellite stations indicate technology worth searching for. Curiously several pieces of Enclave Power Armor are scattered around. From the looks of it someone has been hunting them, successfully so. A cave in high in the mountains looks suspicious, need to check it out for further information._

 _(Recording End)_

xxx

" _To the NCR!"_ Katherine shouted over the table where the heroes of the NCR were celebrating their victory over the Legion.

" _ **You sure it's a good idea to drink after we just fixed your head?"**_

" _No time like the present"_ , Katherine responded with a drunken grin _"And besides what's the worst that could happen? Never say no to free beer!"_

Some soldiers were laughing at her antics and the Lone Wanderer had to shake her head at her cheerfulness. She noticed Boone standing alone outside the tent and looking across Camp McCarran and she decided to ask him if everything was alright.

" _ **Hey Craig what's wrong? Why aren't you celebrating with the others?"**_

He was silent for a few moments before replying, _"How do you do it?"_

Taken back by this question she asked _**"Do what Craig?"**_

" _Don't play stupid. The others might not notice it, but I find it strange how you are aware of enemy movements each time we are about to be attacked. A lot of people died at the dam and here we are standing with barely a scratch on us. You caught the machete that would've killed me. So I ask again, how do you do it? Be honest, you owe me that much."_

The Lone Wanderer didn't know how to answer the question without sounding crazy, but luckily a drunken Cass joined them, swearing like a sailor and the Lone Wanderer refrained from answering, giving Boone only an apologetic look.

Just as they were about to enter the tent again, a loud beeping noise was coming from one of the other tents.

" _Shit that sounds like-"_

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The Lone Wanderer groaned and hit the alarm clock on the side of her bed. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed tiredly. What a strange dream. She could've sworn she knew that person. She pushed away her blanket and sat at the edge of her bed. A bright green light illuminated her room, her personal vault computer. She forgot to turn it off before going to sleep last night. She looked around her old room and thanked Amata silently that she welcomed her back home. She knew not many people were happy with this decision, but after she saved them from certain doom, the unhappy opinions were drowned out by the supporters of this decision. Having the Lone Wanderer back in the vault meant being safe, or at least that was the general consensus.

The woman got up from her bed and stretched herself before putting on a clean Vault Suit and checking the messages Amata might have send to her computer. Indeed a new message was sent the night before, but the Wanderer was too tired to read it.

 _Hi,_

 _Can you see me sometimes during the day? I want to talk with you about some things._

 _-Amata_

She closed the window and turned off the computer and went straight to the bathroom. Thankfully it was unoccupied. She hated talking to people just after waking up. She never understood how people were so cheerful and talkative in the morning and she need at least 15 minutes before she was herself again.

She looked in the mirror and let the water run down her face, not bothering to dry herself off right away. A worn out face with dark rings under the eyes was staring back at her. The stress of her life was slowly beginning to catch up to her. Drying herself up she went straight up to Amatas office, hoping to avoid any and all contact with her former vault dwellers. It wasn't that she didn't like them, but after Amata opened the vault for trade, the stories of her accomplishments reached them as well and many started to treat her like some goddamn hero. Not like the girl they used to know. She hated it.

The Wanderer took the stairs up to the Atrium and went straight to Amatas office, pushing the button to open the door without first ringing the bell to ask for entry permission. Amata looked up at the potential intruder and smiled when she noticed her friend walking in.

"I'm glad you're here, please sit down. We have much to talk about."

The Wanderer sat down unenthusiastically and awaited for Amata to begin.

"Is something wrong, are you ill? You don't look good? Maybe you need to see Doc Hanson or Alice?"

The Wanderer sighed heavy and answered, "No, it's Sarah, I spoke with her again yesterday."

Amatas face darkened and she asked, "Did she treat you like crap again?"

"Being treated like crap would be actually a nice change for once", the Wanderer joked humorlessly. "She treats me with polite professionalism at best. No names, only "Paladin this" and "Paladin that". She blames her father's death on me and barely talks to me. I guess she only tolerates me because the other two Brotherhood members vouched for me, you know the one that were with me when we found the Elder."

"But that's just unfair, you did everything you could to save as much people as possible, how can she be so blind!" Amata said angry and disappointed. To her understandably the Lone Wanderer was a hero and friend and seeing her being treated like this made her blood boil.

"Trust me Amata, if I were responsible for your father's death, no matter the circumstances you wouldn't react much differently." The Wanderer said.

"I don't know, I hope this wouldn't be the case."

The Wanderer only smiled sadly at this and asked, "Anyway, you wanted to talk with me about something?"

"Ah yes, back on my original topic. As you know we have been regularly getting good business with the Caravans and I was hoping that you might help establish a more permanent trading outpost in Rivet City? It would definitely get us more access to weapons and medicine. Besides with your reputation it would be child's play right?"

"Sure, no problem Amata, I have to leave today again anyway. Might as well stop by there on my way to Three Dog."

"Thank you, I really appreciate your help in all this." She replied gratefully.

Before the Wanderer could leave though, a sound came from the door, announcing a visitor.

"Huh, I'm not awaiting anyone right now…"

"It's Stanley."

"Stanley? How do you-", Amata was cut off when the door opened and indeed Stanley stepped into the office looking tired as ever.

"Hey Amata I just wanted to- Oh, hello kiddo, haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm fine Stanley", the Wanderer replied with a smile. "Sorry, no time to chat, I have to leave the vault for a few days. Don't overexert yourself too much Stanley or you'll end up in the clinic one of these days." With that she patted the old man on the shoulder and left to gather her things.

She had to see Sarah at the Citadel and dreaded how their conversation would play out. Ever since the day she decided to save the vault first a few years ago, Sarah held her at a distance. And who could blame her, she ignored her duty as a Brotherhood of Steel member, even if honorary, to save her friends. Even if Sarah had not forgiven her, she was smart enough to see how capable the Wanderer was and with the ever lingering doom of an invasion of the West Brotherhood chapter they had to take action. The Wanderer planned to use the Metro system as a last line of defense, with its narrow tunnels it was a great place to set up traps, but she hoped it wouldn't come to this. Only a few selected people in the Capital Wasteland knew of the danger that would sooner or later overrun their home and they needed to come up with a plan soon.

The Wanderer regularly visited the outer border of the Capital Wasteland to check up on any signs of enemy movement but so far everything stayed quiet.

When she reached her room she got into her Chinese Stealth Suit and packed a bag with some vault food, water and various medicines. She noticed an empty syringe sticking out from under her bed and quickly disposed of it. She was ashamed to admit it, but she developed an addiction to Med-X and found herself drifting in and out of consciousness on some days, shooting herself up with this stuff. She tried getting fixed at a clinic before, but sooner or later she reached for it again. She never told anyone of this, it was better for people to believe in the iconic Lone Wanderer than to see her true self.

A sniper rifle and a Chinese Assault rifle were more than enough for her trip and lately she didn't pack more than that. Satisfied with her gear of choice she locked her room and made her way out of the vault. She nodded to the occasional vault dweller and greeted Christine Kendall who ran the shop next to the heavy vault door. Mr. Gomez was on security duty and she was thankful for it. Sometimes it was Wally Mack who couldn't refrain from insulting her in a childish manner, but she learned to ignore him. Some people never grew up.

Outside the sun was shining brightly and she inhaled the fresh air deeply before putting on her helmet and making her way towards the Citadel.

 _(Recording Start)_

" _Scout Report 20. Finally reached the cave in I saw earlier and it turns out a massive set of doors have been blocked off by rubble. Checking it out would probably lead to some interesting answers. The wildlife in this land shows extreme growth by radiation as it does back home. Deathclaws seem to have reproduced in these parts quite well as well. No signs of Super Mutants, yet. The savages here live in shacks and don't look like they can defend themselves much. Witnessed raider rape squads pillaging small settlements. It seems there are no factions big enough to establish safe zones. Found more signs of the mysterious raider killer though. Whoever it is, leaves little to no trace, very professional, very dangerous. Will try to make my way towards D.C., more reports coming soon._

 _(Recording End)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2282

Capital Wasteland

Destroyed Raven Rock Facility

13:33

 _(Recording Start)_

„ _Scouting Report 23. The entrance to the facility seems to have been destroyed by a huge explosion in the past. Found several air ducts which were intact enough for me to enter the facility. It's hard to tell what kind of research had been done here. Signs point to Enclave, which means that whoever destroyed it, must be capable enough to fight against their superior Power Armor technology. Quite disturbing. Location noteworthy enough to warrant an exploration mission._

 _(Recording End)_

xxx

The walk from Megaton to the Citadel went along the river bank which after the war with the Enclave had become one of the most secure trading routes in the Capital Wasteland. It wasn't uncommon to see Water Traders or Caravaneers passing by every few days or so. The Wanderer casually made her way towards her destination, bearing the unforgiving heat of the sun with determination. Back then, when she had been an unexperienced traveler, dehydration was a constant concern, but now it was only a matter of spending a few caps at any trader to get a bottle of fresh water. To the Vault Dwellers this had never been an issue, as the Vaults Water Chip made sure that clean water was available at all times. Out here though…

It was funny how little time passed since the Brotherhood took control of the Purifier; to the Wanderer it felt like lifetime ago. Back then when her father was still around. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried not to think about it. She wondered what he would say about her if he was still alive. Would he be proud? Would he be disappointed she chose a life of killing and danger? On longer walks such thoughts would not be possible, since she had to look out for possible dangers, but during short distances her mind liked to wander back to the old days. She never spoke to anyone about her problems; even Amata only got a glimpse of her burdens. It was better that way, she did not anyone to know how fragile she really got in these few years. In battle everything was easy. There was only kill or be killed and the latter didn't apply to her. Life or Death situations rarely left a mark on her, as there was no point in dwelling about it. She knew that out here it was near impossible to live without some sort of defense. But once a battle was over, when the only thing left was her thoughts, that's when her true demons came out. It was exactly the reason she chose a life of adventure, why she searched for something new to do every day, so she didn't have to deal with them.

She made good time as she already was passing Wilhelm's Wharf and greeted Grandma Sparkle with a wave of her hand. She respected the old woman, since she lived out here in the open, without fear of Raiders or other scum hurting her. Thinking back when she went for Rivet City she was nervous and seeing this old woman unfazed by her surroundings she felt silly.

Some time later she could see the outline of the Citadel. The building stood remarkably well against the mark of time and she already made plans how to use it effectively in the upcoming battle. Sarah may not believe her or just chose to live in denial to the fact, but once the West Chapter would make their way here, war was inevitable. If the Outcasts were any indicator it was only a matter of time, before the two beasts would clash against each other. She just had to make sure they were ready for it.

xxx

 _(Recording Start)_

" _Scout Report 27. Left a transponder at the facility for easy location. Will make my towards the capital. Noticed multiple Caravans in the distance. Seems likely that they are on their way towards a town. Will establish contact._

 _(Recording End)_

xxx

Inside the Citadel the soldiers were as busy as ever. Recruits were training with Laser Rifles or were building up their muscles by following Gunnys's hellish instructions. She wondered how much information the rest of the Brotherhood had regarding the West Chapter. Sarah did tell her inner circle, the Lyon's Pride what they needed to know. But she guessed she did not want to create unnecessary tension for the soldiers. It was hard enough preparing the recruits as it were.

The Wanderer immediately made her way towards Sarah's office, mentally preparing herself for the meeting. To her surprise a young Arthur Maxson was having a heated discussion with the Elder.

"We can't waste anymore time in this city the opportunity for the Brotherhood is out there!"

"For the last time Arthur, we are not going to just quit my father's mission just because you are getting impatient. I promised you, you will get your first real mission once you turn 18, surely you can see the wisdom in that." Sarah replied calmly.

Visibly agitated the young man continued, "This is not about me. This is about the Brotherhood. You can't spend our resources on Wastelanders alone. We need to expand and search for new technology. Sarah, please consider it. Your father had the right idea, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't expand. The fight with the Super Mutants all these years has cost us significantly."

"Your concern has been noted, thank you Arthur, you may leave now."

With a disappointed grunt the young Brotherhood member threw his arms up in defeat and left the room.

Sarah closed her eyes and pinched her nose with a heavy tired sigh. After a few seconds she noticed the Wanderer standing awkwardly in the room.

Collecting herself once more she cleared her throat and spoke "Ah, Paladin, I was expecting you."

Her words stung deeply. To outsiders it would be nothing but a polite greeting, but in reality she was putting up a wall again, one that said "This meeting is strictly professional. The Wanderer herself used Sarah's first name all the time, but she never heard her own name spoken. It made her sad every time she met with the Elder.

"Greetings Sarah, I have come to discuss battle plans. I am certain that the West Chapter it's way as we speak, so the faster we come up with feasible defense tactics the better chance we will stand."

"Yes, I am aware of that and I think the Citadel is the most tactical choice. It's walls are sturdy and we can use the heightened position to our advantage. I already spoke with the Lyons Pride and I will form multiple squads, each with their own mission during the battle. Medical support, Power Armor repair and of course battle. We hope to avoid conflict outside of the Citadel, it's our best chance."

"But what about River City, Megaton, Big Town or the other small settlements for that matter? They won't stand a chance against an armored invasion. We need to begin evacuation procedures as soon as possible."

Sarah put on a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and said "It is being taken care of now as we speak. The underground complex of the Citadel is more than enough to house the civilians that are unable to fight. Though, if it comes to it we will have to use the sewer system to escape to the Metro. There is only so much we can do. Many capable fighters have already signed up for duty and will be trained by Gunny. Though Power Armor usage will be exclusive to the Brotherhood."

The Wanderer could see the logic in that. Power Armor training was a long and patient process, and full utilization only worked with veterans. Everybody else would just be a walking brick incapable of using it to its full potential.

"There is just one thing", Sarah began "I wondered if you can use your space ship to assist us in the battle. Quite frankly I think we could stop the war before it would even begin with what Sally has been telling me."

"I'm sorry Sarah, but the Alien crew left the ship long ago. They just up left and disappeared one day and without them, the space ship is useless. We don't even understand how the weapon system works without them. It's basically a home in space now. But we can use the Alien weapons. We can probably have 30 or 40 people equipped with the technology. It would give us an advantage, but there's also the risk of it falling into enemy hands." The Wanderer explained.

"What a shame, at least the weapons will come in handy. Well at least we have the other plan covered. Is that all?"

The Wanderer took this as a cue to leave and stood up. But before she left she passed a few documents to Sarah, which explained how the Metro system could be effectively used as a defense. Should she decide against using the Citadel as the primary defense location.

"Oh one more thing Sarah…"

"Yes, Paladin?"

 **Warn her about Arthur Maxson (Chapter 3)**

 **Don't warn her about Arthur Maxson (Chapter 6)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Warn Sarah about Arthur Maxson**

"I overheard your talk with Arthur Maxson and I need to warn you about something. Please listen to me carefully and believe me."

"Please indulge me", Sarah responded with a hint of sarcasm.

"Arthur Maxson is not all that he seems to be. He has many supporters in your ranks and he will try to pull a coup to overthrow your reign. He will convince the West Chapter to join forces and he will make his way to Boston to look for the institute once he is of age. He will kill you, trust me on this one. He may respect your father, but he does not respect you. His Maxson bloodline is probably all proof the West Chapter need to establish him as the new Elder. Don't let yourself be caught off-guard. Better yet don't show your face at all when the battle begins."

Sarah snorted and then let out a hearty laugh which made the Wanderer flinch.

"You expect me to believe that Paladin? He's barely an adult and I like to think that the men trust me enough as an Elder. Otherwise they would have tried something by now. This meeting is over, you can go now."

And with that the Wanderer left the Citadel with a heavy heart.

"At least I tried…" she thought bitterly.

xxx

 _(Recording Start)_

" _Scout Report 30. We have made camp in a town called Big Town. If you can call it that. Big Town is a collection of shacks that barely offer any protection and its residents consist of mostly young adults. Many of them seem to be teenager. Surprisingly most of them can shoot well, if the shooting range is any indication. A few high grade military robots roam around and scan the perimeter all the time. I advise caution when passing the area. From the conversations around here I gathered that they are readying themselves for evacuation. Maybe our presence is not as unknown as we have thought. Have to go, a savage named "Bittercup" which strangely took a likening to me, is approaching. Can't blow my cover."_

 _(Recording End)_

xxx

" _We are under attack!"_ a frantic NCR woman shouted.The explosion threw most off the gathered soldiers in disarray. A drunk Katherine stumbled between the chaotic soldiers, trying to find her rifle.

" _Oderint dum metuant!"_ a Legion centurion shouted amidst the chaos. Katherine frantically searched for the source of the enemies. Dozens of bleeding NCR soldiers lay on the ground, no one to help them thanks to the ensuing chaos. Oh no that was going all wrong! The Lone Wanderer hyperaware of her surroundings spotted a potential assailant, dressed in NCR clothing as he stabbed another NCR soldiers multiple times in the stomach. Before she could reach them a hand grabbed her foot and she looked down to see Boone holding his bleeding stomach. A sharp piece of shrapnel embodied itself in his stomach. " _Help…me…"_ " _I'll…I'll fix this I promise!"_ the Wanderer assured him and put her pistol to her head. " _No what the hell are y-!"_ BANG xxx The Lone Wanderer woke up with a gasp. Her head felt like it was ready to explode. Another weird dream. "Sorry about that, I dropped the barrel you asked for." Amata stood next to her bed and held a small metal barrel in her hands. Oil for her weapons. "Are you feeling alright? You don't look so good." "I've got a headache, but it's nothing to worry about." assured the Lone Wanderer, "But thanks for asking." Amata put the barrel on the work bench that stood next to her bed and excused herself. She had a lot of things to do this morning and had no time to chat with her friend, no matter how much she wanted to. The Lone Wanderer didn't mind though, as she had her own things to finish first. She needed to repair her weapons and made sure that her Power Armor was working correctly. The Chinese stealth suit would not be of much use in a big scale battle. _(Recording Start)_ " _Scout Report 35. We are making good time. By tomorrow we will reach Megaton and soon after I will reach the Citadel. The Caravan I am traveling is delivering a massive amount if weapons. Looks like they are really preparing for war. Our coming is not unforeseen. Will have more reports by tomorrow._ _(Recording End)_ xxx In the early evening the Wanderer was finishing up her repairs and looked over her Power Armor one last time. She made sure the joints were working properly and the hydraulic system was properly sealed. The visor was clean and should provide adequate protection, though she assumed she'd need to remove it at some points. Helmets always tend to mess up her peripheral vision and she didn't want to take any chances this time around. Before she could go to the diner to get something to eat, Sarah Lyons surprised her. She stood in her doorway with crossed arms and a questioning look. "Are you busy right now?" "No, I was just finishing up, what's up?" "I thought about what you said to about Arthur Maxson. I will trust your judgment, since you have proven yourself to the Brotherhood more than enough times. I will use a double when giving the speech. But I still will be fighting alongside my men, I'm not a coward. If he thinks he can bring my own people against me, he better make sure he is prepared." "It's all I ask Sarah. I know what I heard when I eavesdropped on some of his conversations. He did not really threaten you, but he implied he would do more than to sit around and lead the Brotherhood to glory. You may not like it Sarah, but some people are hardcore Isolationists and they will help Maxson." Sarah just nodded and handed her an envelope. "What is it?" "Open it." The Lone Wanderer did as she was tolled and pulled out a stack of papers. She recognized it immediately. The defense plans for the upcoming battle were explained on the papers. Sarah chose… A) The Citadel Defense Plan (Chapter 4) B) The Metro Defense Plan (Chapter 5)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Citadel Defense Plan

"I thought about both options and considered the advantages and disadvantages, but I feel it's safer to just defend the Citadel. We know how to effectively navigate its interiors and there is so much Data and equipment there, that the logistics of moving it underground would be a nightmare. I say we take our chances and try to hold off any potential threats from the wall."

The Lone Wanderer sighed and gave her the papers back.

"I think we need to make sure this works. Let's concentrate our heavy equipment on the walls facing the river bank, that way we can effectively use artillery. What bothers me is the fact that the purifier will be unguarded. I hope they will not plan an attack there. I doubt we can reacquire it a second time. Not with the losses we took last time."

"Those are good points. I'll make sure our heavy troopers know what to do. The rest of the soldiers will do as planned and try to suppress the enemy with a firing barrage from above. That way we can hope that we kill enough of them without having to rely on the ground units if it comes to that. I'll be honest, I'm not sure how many soldiers the West Chapter will have. But if they are anything like they were back when I was a little girl, it will be a hellish battle."

They both stood in silence for a while before Sarah clapped her hands and said "Alright, time for me to go. It's just a matter of preparing and waiting."

Before she could leave the room though, the Wanderer stopped her.

"Wait, Sarah, don't you want to stay an hour or two. We could grab something to eat in the diner." The Wanderer said hoping against hope that she would agree.

"You want to talk about the tactics some more Paladin?"

Paladin again! damn it, the Wanderer thought and tried one last time, "No, just us as friend, talking…"

Sarah straightened noticeably and put on a tone of professionalism "I'm afraid this is not an option Paladin. As Elder I have many duties to attend to. There is no time for idle chatter."

Without waiting for a response she turned around and left. The Wanderer feeling awful and devastated went back to her room and went to sleep without eating anything. She hoped that at least for a few hours her dreams would take her far away from this place.

xxx

 _(Recording Start)_

" _Megaton. What a shithole. I feel like taking a shower just by looking at it. The town sheriff insisted on introducing himself. Thinks he's hot shit. A savage like the rest of them. The town is build around an undetonated atomic bomb. Further investigation proofs that it has been diffused years ago, by someone called "The Lone Wanderer". What a stupid name. This person however seems to be a highly skilled individual from what I gathered around town. Hostile contact should be avoided. It is unclear whether we can convince this woman to join our cause. From the radio broadcasts and the people I talked to it is clear that this person considers herself some kind of hero. Maybe even a guardian angel. This might prove to be a problem in the upcoming battle. No matter. They all end up dead one way or the other._

 _(Recording End)_

xxx

The following days the Brotherhood spent their time reinforcing their defenses and making sure the artillery would properly work on the day of battle. The tension rose noticeably with each day. The new recruits barely trained enough to fire a Laser Rifle were told that a big battle was coming. Sarah sent out Scouts to report any suspicious activity and indeed, two weeks after the Citadel Plan was set in motion, numerous figures in Power armor were approaching from different directions along the river bank. Their numbers were estimated just below 200. Sarah did not take any chance as promised to the Wanderer and instead let one of her trusted Lyon's Pride members take the place at the Podium at the Citadel courtyard. Since everybody looked the same in Power Armor no one could tell that it was Knight Captain Dusk who impersonated Sarah Lyons. Thanks to the audio system that let her voice travel all over the Citadel no one knew except for the Lone Wanderer that she was among the crowd in her own suit of Power Armor.

"Soldier, Paladins, Knights. The time has come for us to defend what is precious to us. The West Chapter abandoned us when my Father Elder Owyn Lyons decided to do more than to gather technology. He decided that humanity was worth saving, that there is hope in this barren land. We will honor his example by doing the same. We will stand together against the very people who deemed this endeavor a failure, who deemed humanity a failure. We will win this battle today and we will show them that together we can overcome every obstacle. I have seen you all grow into fine warriors, but most importantly you have grown to be fine human beings. I am proud to serve and fight among you today. I won't be your Elder today. Today I will be your sister on the battlefield. Make me proud!"

A deafening cheer went throughout the courtyard and the Lone Wanderer could feel her own moral rise significantly.

She would not let Sarah down!

xxx

 _(Recording Start)_

" _Scout Report 42. The Citadel is a massive, well-fortified complex. It will be difficult to take it from the outside. Will try to find the person in charge and dispose of her. Morality and Coordination will surely suffer from it. Recommend attacking from different sides as a concentrated assault will only lead to great casualties thanks to the heavy artillery set up on the walls._

 _(Recording End)_

Before Knight Captain Dusk could join the Lyon's Pride a loud shot cracked from one of the walls. An enemy infiltrator shot through her helmet, killing her instantly. At first the Brotherhood warriors were thrown in disarray as they witnessed their Elder die, but the assurance of Sarah through the audio system made them realize that the person who died was not their Elder but another Brotherhood member. The sniper in question disappeared over the walls using a system of ropes and a grappling device to escape. What was left was a searing hot anger among the Brotherhood. To think that the enemy would use such cheap tactics. All the assassination attempt did was fortify their beliefs in Sarah only boosted their confidence and camaraderie.

Soon both sides found themselves being bombarded with artillery fire, casualties on the side of the West Chapter were higher thanks to the elevated position the East Chapter found themselves in. A bloody hour long bombardment went on, but in the end the Citadel had to open their gates so that the ground units could take the fight directly to the enemy. All this time the Lone Wanderer stayed with Sarah and made sure to keep her alive. As the fighting went on she had to save her from a shot to the stomach that penetrated her armor, but she was unable to stop the bleeding and her friend died from blood loss, all the while gripping her hand and apologizing for treating her like shit. In her last moments Sarah Lyons forgave the Lone Wanderer for the death of her father, saying that destiny was against her on that day.

With tears streaming down her face the Wanderer soon found the sniper in question, shooting from a distance between a set of trees. Thanks to her modified legs motor-system she was able to sprint towards the killer before he could get away or hit her with the sniper rifle. With a terrifying roar she smashed into the sniper, knocking them both on the ground. As they got up they circled each other; the sniper dressed in her own set of Power Armor pulled of her helmet to reveal a beautiful young woman with blonde hair that she neatly wore in a bun. Surprised the Wanderer took out her Shock sword and threateningly pointed it at the woman. In return she grinned and pulled out a modified version of the Shishkebab.

"Trust me your toy won't stand a chance against my armor. This weapon right here though", she pointed to her Shishkebab, "Will easily burn through that trash can you are wearing."

"Don't be so sure of that!" the Wanderer spat through gritted teeth.

The two warriors fought with unmatched grace and the Wanderer found having trouble to land a decisive hit on the woman, as if she always knew where the Wanderer would hit next. No Matter how unpredictable she tried to make her attacks, it seemed that the strange woman always knew where to put her sword and deflect the Wanderers attacks.

"I told you, you savages don't stand a chance." the woman mocked and tried to pierce the Wanderers Power Armor.

Million thoughts went through the Wanderer's mind; most of them were about Sarah. In her mad grief she decided that living without Sarah was not worth it and let the other woman's attack pierce her stomach. The blonde woman looked surprised and found herself unable to move as the Wanderer bit trough the unbearable fiery pain and hugged the woman with her Power Armor strength and held a small detonator in her hand, ready to press it.

"See you in hell bitch."

xxx

" _ **Let's see…Are you a boy or a girl?"**_

 _ **The End**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Metro Defense Plan

"I thought about both options and considered the advantages and disadvantages, but I feel it's safer to just move into the Metro System. We have greater advantages of setting traps and hiding civilians. Besides, should the Citadel get hit too hard, we'd lose our winning edge. The metro also has a working, abide contaminated water system and we can effectively close of parts of the Metro and move into another station. We could even live there for months should the need arise."

The Wanderer sighed and gave her the papers back.

"Well, at least we can gain access to the Purifier and Rivet City that way. We could guard it, come to think of it. At least our water supply would not run low, just as long as the enemy doesn't know about it. We should only tell a handful of people so to minimize information leaks. There are probably enemy spies among us already."

"Yes, sadly I think you are right. But with the Metro plan even spies will have a hard time to gather information. It's best if we divide the troops among the stations and make the enemy come find us."

"But what about the Citadel, the West Chapter clearly is here for the rockets, why would they bother finding is, once they have access to the Citadel."

"I thought about it and it turns out that the Vault underneath the Citadel is too thick to be penetrated efficiently through conventional means. That means that whether they like it or not they have to get to me to get the access codes to the rockets. Meaning also that they probably will try to catch me alive. It's a great advantage."

They both stood in silence for a while before Sarah clapped her hands and said "Alright, time for me to go. It's just a matter of preparing and waiting."

Before she could leave the room though, the Wanderer stopped her.

"Wait Sarah…."

"Yes Paladin?"

"It's…well…never mind. Sorry to keep you. Elder." The Wanderer said flatly and turned back to her own room.

Sarah stood surprised for a second and left the Vault, making her way back to the Citadel.

The Wanderer debriefed Amata on the situation one last time and made sure that she would keep the Vault closed for the duration of the war and should they lose they should keep their location a secret for the time being. Sarah Lyons would make sure to purge any records they have of the Vault and other settlements to lower the risk of the West Chapter attacking those as well. Little Lamplight was advised to stay in Vault 87 and to lock it in case of emergency. The bodies of the Super Mutants had been cleaned out long ago and the electronics of the Vault fixed, making it an ideal living place for the residents of Little Lamplight.

xxx

 _(Recording Start)_

" _The food these degenerates eat tastes like shit. Elder Hardin, if you can hear this, Fuck you! On another note, I gathered information on the Lone Wanderer in Megaton. Apparently this self-proclaimed hero decided to defuse this huge-ass atomic bomb in the middle of town to prevent it to "accidently" explode one day. Oh well, no bomb for you Elder. These savages live as if they don't know what technology is. Everything here is primitive and not comparable to the standard back home. I'd advise to ignore it, nothing worthwhile to mention. No, wait I did break into the Wanderer's home here. Almost forgot to tell you about it, HaHa. There wasn't much left, but this person seems to collect weapons, some of them weren't half bad. There was a dog as well, but you don't need to worry about it anymore. Katherine out."_

 _(Recording End)_

xxx

Morning came and the bloody corpses of the NCR soldiers were laid out next to each other, many of them not possible to identify anymore due to the extensive damage of the face. The Lone Wanderer ran around looking for survivors and helping where she could when suddenly a handy grabbed her shoulder.

" _Relax. It's me."_ a female voice said.

The Wanderer turned around and saw Katherine looking her with dark rings under her eyes.

" _Jesus. Katherine you look horrible. Do you feel alright?"_

" _Don't forget me."_

" _What? I don't unders-"_

" _DON'T FORGET ME!"_

xxx

The Lone Wanderer awoke with a loud gasp. She was unsure what to make of her dream but she remembered a name and a face this time. It was always hard for her to remember dreams, since as soon as she woke up they were gone. But this time, this image of the young woman has been branded inside her head. She wondered what it meant. Katherine…

xxx

In the following days the Soldiers and Citizen alike were relocated inside the complex Metro System under Washington and the Citadel. Records were downloaded from the computers inside the labs and then purged. Only the most important things were taken underground so as not to delay any longer. Scout reports came one morning that they saw a massive movement of armored figures approaching the Citadel. They hoped that they would take the bait and come directly into the Metro, which has been set up with traps. The Brotherhood hoped that the narrow corridors and stations would help them establish good defense positions as to lower casualties. Food and Water weren't a problem, since they could always randomly choose a station and go to the surface. That way the West Chapter could not effectively predict their movements or cut them off.

Sarah refrained from holding a big speech and instead assured everyone that their plan will work and she was proud to serve with them. It was only a matter of waiting now.

xxx

 _(Recording Start)_

" _Scout Report 42. The bastards have set themselves inside the Metro system. I can't effectively predict where they have set up traps and where we should attack Elder. Attacking someone down here will blow my cover and the narrow corridors will make sure I will die quickly. The only thing we can do is to try push forward until we get an opening. Very risky. I recommend sending the cannon fodder first. Also the Vault is closed so I'm guessing we have to capture Elder Lyons._

 _(Recording End)_

xxx

As predicted the first wave of enemy soldiers were blown apart by mines or other dangerous contraptions set in the Metro tunnels beneath the Citadel. To their surprise though the uniforms didn't look like they belonged to the West Chapter. The Brotherhood assumed that the first wave of attackers were random mercenaries that were used as cannon fodder, so the West Chapter Paladins only had to storm the tunnels. The flaw in the Wanderers plan proofed dangerous and the fight continued for many days. Each time they sealed parts of the Metro they were fighting in with explosions, to try and trap the West Chapter soldiers. After a few days of fighting off wave after wave of attackers the Brotherhood was pushed to the Central Station. The Civilians were safely escorted to the surface on the way, but the Brotherhood was trapped inside the Central station. The enemy closed off their exit with an explosion and the only thing left was to hold the line until they or the enemy would run out of people, ammunition or both.

"Don't worry Sarah, I won't let them get near you!" the Wanderer said breathing heavily. An ugly cut going from her right eye across her nose down to her chin was bleeding profoundly and she stood on shaky legs.

Sarah herself didn't fare any better. She suffered from a dislocated joint and a shot to the belly that didn't heal properly without medical attention.

The Elder groaned in pain and threw herself against a wall unable to stand anymore. The rest of the Brotherhood tried to keep the enemy from coming up the escalators, but even they suffered from sleep deprivation and wounds. It was only a matter of time before they would reach the Elder.

The Lone Wanderer wanted to look at Sarah's wounds when she suddenly heard a loud explosion next to a group of Knights. The group was blown away by a rocket propelled grenade and to her horror a blonde woman in Power Armor and an ugly scar on her head went up the escalator.

"I assume you are the so called "Lone Wanderer", the blonde woman mocked and laughed.

"I saw posters of you. You don't look like a Messiah to me." With that she aimed her shotgun at the Wanderers face and asked "Any last words?"

The Wanderer swallowed hard and reached for her Shock sword. It was a long shot, but she had to try.

"Fight me with honor. What have you got to lose? We are surrounded. Come on…"

The other woman raised her eyebrow and laughed for a moment and to her surprise threw the shotgun on the ground.

"You're cocky, I'll give you that. Not many have faced me and survived…"

The blonde woman pulled a blade from her back with a quick motion, turned the gas handle on its handle and ignited it with a golden lighter.

"…the truth is the game was rigged from the start."

Sarah watched with a pained expression as the two women ran at each other, trying to kill the other. Their movements were quick and amazing, like two people engaged in a dance of death. Their blades making a beautiful sound each time they met each other. Neither of the women seemed to gain an advantage, but suddenly the blonde woman kicked the Lone Wanderer in the knee cap, breaking it immediately. A painful agonizing scream escaped the Wanderer's lips and she started to fall to the ground. Before hitting the floor tiles she shifted her weight one last time and supported herself on her Shock Sword, which was about to break under the Power Armor's weight.

"…I expected better from you Katherine…" the Lone Wanderer managed to say and for short moment the blonde women was surprised that the person before her knew her name. That short moment was all the Lone Wanderer needed and she raised her left hand to Katherine's face. A loud bang escaped the Wanderers palm and the blonde woman, now without a head, fell dead to the ground. When she was in Vault 101 the Wanderer modified her left suit hand to be able to fire one shot in case of emergency. The problem was that she didn't have much time to finish the prototype and by firing the bullet right then, her left hand took most of the trauma that the shot created. It was probably broken or worse. With her last strength she took out some Med-X from her pouch and injected it inside her neck. Afterwards she dragged her body next to Sarah who watched with a sad expression unable to move herself.

"This is it Sarah…" the Wanderer began, "I'm dying. I can feel it this time…"

"Don't talk like that you idiot" the Elder responded, tears streaming down her face.

"I have one last request though…please…turn around…to face me." The Wanderer managed to say under the agonizing pain of her wounds.

Sarah shifted her weight and looked directly into the face of her friend. The Lone Wanderer unable to hold her own tears grabbed Sarah's face with her right hand and pressed her lips against her owns. For a moment in her life everything came to a stand and it just felt…perfect.

"I…love…you."

Surprised Sarah opened her eyes only to see her friend leaning against the wall next to her. She cried out to her, slammed her hand against the Wanderers chest plate, but it was to no avail. The Lone Wanderer was gone.

 **Epilogue**

The fight in the Metro went on for many more days, but in the end the Brotherhood lost to the West Chapter. Sarah Lyons succumbed to her wounds and was unable to provide the West Chapter with the codes to unlock the Vault. The mission was deemed a failure and a small team was left to try and figure out how to open the massive doors. Many years passed and without any progress the whole endeavor was called off. The Capital Wasteland once again without a protector succumbed to its old ways. Because War. War never changes.

The End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

B) Don't warn her about Arthur Maxson

"Never mind…forget it."

The Lone Wanderer didn't see a point in warning Sarah. All it would do was create more tension between the two as it was and they both needed a clear head for what lay ahead. With that she made her way towards Rivet City, since she promised Amata she would.

xxx

 _(Recording Start)_

" _Scout Report 30. I overheard the Caravaneers talking about a Vault 101. That sounds promising. Will make my way there instead of Megaton. Maybe I can find more of this mysterious Enclave killer. Will keep my cover as a Courier. This will hopefully be enough to gain entrance to the lower levels of the Vault._

 _(Recording End)_

xxx

" _It feels like a lifetime ago since I was just a normal girl. Courier. Doesn't sound like a bad job. What do you think?"_ Katherine asked the Lone Wanderer.

" _It sure beats sitting around"_ the woman responded with a smile. Ever since the NCR took over Hoover Dam, things have been looking up. Sure there still lots of problems to fix and the endless bureaucratic process of the NCR was an annoyance, but people could really feel it. Like this cloak of tension was finally lifted from the land. Katherine did not know what to do with herself afterwards and figured it was best to accept the role she impersonated all this time.

" _You know I got this strange message. Some guy is looking for the Courier we found. He's said to meet him in the Divide or something like that. Maybe I should check it out. What could possibly go wrong anyway?"_

xxx

The Wanderer awoke in her room. The lights were off and the only light source was the green light from her computer. She forgot to turn it off again. Damn. With a yawn she sat on the edge of her bed and checked her Pip-boy for the time. 04:21 a.m. Way too early to get up. She lay down on her pillow again and looked at the palms of her hands. Her skin was all rough from carrying weapons and repairing things. It amazed her time and time again that a few years ago she was laying in this same bed and her biggest concerns were what kinds of grades she would get in class or what kind of job she would be getting. It seemed so trivial now that she thought about it. In a way she wanted her old life back, but the guilt in the back of her head was a constant factor that she could not ignore. That little voice that said that she was the only person who could go around and fix things. But there was only one person in the world who could fix her.

With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

xxx

The alarm on her Pip-boy woke her up from a dreamless night. Stretching herself she stood up and went to wash up in the Vault bathroom before having diner in her room. There were a few things she wanted to get done today. Like fixing and cleaning her weapons and modifying her Power Armor, but to her surprise her computer send out a beep, indicating that there was a message of utmost importance in her mailbox. Opening the message she started to read.

"Hi there,

hope you don't do anything important right now, but there is this girl here in my office and she said that it was really important that she spoke with you. Could you come up to my office please?"

-Amata

Strange. She didn't expect anyone today, but Amata rarely send important messages to her mailbox so she better check it out. The route to the office was not very long and after a few minutes she found herself standing in front of a pretty blonde woman.

"She said that she came a long way to meet you and she would not take no for an answer." Amata said sheepishly.

"Hello, my name is-"

"Yes, you're the Lone Wanderer" the woman quickly responded and shook her hand enthusiastically.

Great. Another fan.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this but can we talk?" she glanced at Amata and added "Preferably in private, no offense."

"Alright, if you insist, but you have to excuse me, I don't have too much time."

"That's not a problem, I'm not here to waste your time. Trust me."

Something rubbed her wrong about this woman. She could've sworn that she knew her. She just couldn't figure it out.

Back in her room the woman sat down on the couch in the living area and the Lone Wanderer closed the door behind them.

"Alright miss…?"

"My name is Katherine."

A sharp pain spiked through her head and she closed her eyes in agony. Pictures of places and people flooded her mind, but it was all blurry and muddy, but she could clearly make out situations with her and this woman…this Katherine.

"Is something wrong? she asked concerned. "You looked like you were in pain for a moment."

"I'm fine…Katherine. Thank you."

It was strange looking back at the woman she could've sworn that they had a past. She somehow knew that there was a big ugly scar under the hat she wore.

"Call me crazy, but can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure I guess." Katherine answered suspiciously.

"When did you get that scar on your head? Did it heal properly?"

Taken back by this question Katherine broke character for a moment and stood up, clearly upset.

"How do you know about my scar? You shouldn't be able to see it with my hat on!"

"Relax. It's just, when I look at you I feel as though I know you, I just can't place you in my memories."

Katherine took off her hat and indeed a big scar was right on the right side of her head. The scar tissue looked well-healed.

"I got it where I'm from. Some asshole decided that robbing me wasn't enough. Courier jobs suck, trust me, it's not worth the pain-in the ass.

The Lone Wanderer smiled at this and said "This looks like more than a pain-in-the-ass if you ask me."

"No shit, at least I didn't end up like a babbling retard or something. Thank fuck for that. Anyway, from what I gathered you're doing a pretty dangerous job too right? The people make you out to be some kind of angel or some shit."

"Yeah, I never asked for this. They did not exactly mention it in the job description."

"And you really did all the stuff they mention on the radio? It's hard to imagine one person doing all of that, surely you must have a group of specialists helping you out…"

"No, it's all true. Well except that Messiah crap, but the rest of it, true."

"Kinda hard to believe that a person is capable of all this."

"Sure it is, but I can't die that's why I'm so good at this." the Wanderer said, grinning at Katherine.

"Sure you can't. And I'm and undercover spy." Katherine responded humor clear in her voice.

"What is it you wanted to talk about anyway?"

"Ah yes, you see-"

A loud beep came from her computer and she apologized to Katherine. Another important message from Amata. It seemed like she wouldn't get much work done today.

"Hi,

You must come up immediately. Something has happened at the Citadel. I can't say any more. Please, hurry!"

-Amata

Like the wind the Lone Wanderer ran up to the office with a confused Katherine in tow. Entering the office, Amata spoke to a member of the Lyon's Pride.

"Ah there she is." Amata said and pointed Knight Captain Dusk towards the Wanderer.

"Sarah has been captured by Arthur Maxson and his followers. A fight is about to break out between his followers and the Elders. He insists that we should join forces with the West Chapter and stop fighting what he calls "our true destiny". It looks really bad. Since you're pretty much independent from the rest of the soldiers I'm asking you to free her. I'm afraid he's going to kill her if she doesn't comply."

The Wanderer frantically thought about her decision. What to do, what to do? She could free Sarah and let Arthur Maxson take over the Brotherhood or she could try to reason with the man and at worst try to kill him. The latter would be more difficult given the state the Citadel was in right now.

 **Attempt to rescue Sarah (Chapter 7)**

 **Do not attempt to rescue Sarah (Chapter 8)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A) Attempt to Rescue Sarah Lyons

The choice was clear, she had to free Sarah. It was her own fault after all. If she had warned her about Maxson it would not have come to this. She ran down to her room and put on her Chinese Stealth Suit and grabbed the biggest Sniper Rifle she had. She wouldn't take any chances. Not with Sarah's life on the line.

"You're just going to go up there and rescue her?" Katherine asked interested in the Wanderers answer.

"Yes, what kind of human being would I be if I would not at least try."

"What about the other Brotherhood soldiers, aren't you afraid that your actions might fuel their divided feelings?"

"That's not my concern. I will do what is right, not what is expected of me."

With a raised eyebrow Katherine watched as the Lone Wanderer left Vault 101 towards the Citadel.

"Interesting…"

xxx

It was a few minutes past 10 a.m. when the Wanderer reached the Citadel. From what she could gather, Arthur Maxson was on his way to convince the whole Brotherhood to join forces with the West Chapter, calling it an unnecessary slaughter of Brothers and Sisters. His Charisma and Maxson bloodline responded well with the members of the East Chapter and soon even the voices that were against him were silenced. Maybe out of fear maybe because they actually believed him. It didn't matter to the Lone Wanderer. She had to get Sarah out. There was only one prison that she could think of and it was located in the D Wing. If Maxson put her there it was easy enough to break her out. What could be a problem were potential guards, but she came prepared.

The easiest way into the Citadel was actually through the front door, but she did not want to risk being put into the same cell with Sarah. There was only so much she could do with equipment. Instead the Wanderer chose to climb the high wall and from there sneak down to the prison cell. Her stealth suit should make her invisible long enough before the batteries needed recharging, so there was one thing less to worry about.

Slowly the Wanderer climbed the wall with the help of climbing equipment. Just as she was half-way there she slipped and couldn't get a hold fast enough of the ledge. Before she could react she flew down on the ground like a sack of cement and broke her neck. With a gasp she awoke next to the wall she died just a second ago. She looked at the time. She even awoke at the same time she got to the wall. After a few tries which ended with her killing herself with her pistol or breaking her neck by falling down she reached the high wall of the Citadel. From there she snuck down the stairs towards the D Wing without being seen.

Just as she assumed a bored guard was standing guard and to her luck he was wearing his Power Armor. A quick blast from her EMP-Grenade knocked him out cold made his Armor unresponsive.

"Have fun fixing that" the Wanderer thought and went to the cell.

Sarah was looking up to see who the intruder was and lit up as soon as she saw the Wanderer

"Oh god, I thought I was done for. That little shit Maxson thinks he can run the Brotherhood better than me. Come on, let me out, so we can sort this out."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sarah." the Wanderer said. "If I let you out you'll be gunned down. Maxson has convinced most of the other soldiers that you're unfit to lead and that a fight with the West Chapter is a senseless fight against Brothers and Sisters. If I let you out you need to promise me that you will come with me. I know a place where you'll be safe."

"Are you crazy? We can't let this go on, we need to stop him. The Lyon's Pride would never allow this!"

"The Lyon's Pride will do what is right Sarah, damn it! Trust me, not all hope is lost. For starters you're the only one who knows the codes for the bunker under the Citadel and Maxson doesn't want to stay in the Capital Wasteland. We should let the West Chapter join the East Chapter. After they leave we can do what we do best. Protect the Capital Wasteland. Please."

Sarah considered this for a moment and sighed "Fine, you win let's get out of here."

 **Epilogue**

The Lone Wanderer successfully freed Sarah Lyons from her Prison in the Citadel and brought her back to Vault 101 where she stayed until the West Chapter arrived. After being welcomed by the last of the Maxson bloodline the united Brotherhood made plans to expand their influence. After years of trying to open the Vault of the Citadel the task was deemed a failure and the Brotherhood moved onto Boston with Arthur Maxson as the Elder. Sarah Lyons database entry regarded her as K.I.A.

Years passed and the Lone Wanderer along with the remaining members of the Lyon's Pride continued the tradition of Owyn Lyons and protected the citizen of the Capital Wasteland, eventually starting their own group with various members of the Wastes. The Protection and Order the group brought helped the surrounding areas to grow and prosper into bigger settlements until Raiders were a thing of the past.

Sarah Lyons eventually asked for forgiveness from the Wanderer, who she treated with cold distance for years to come. The close proximity of living in Vault 101 made contact unavoidable and from a renewed friendship, a lasting love bloomed between the two.

Katherine, the Courier, surprised by the Wanderers selflessness and choice to live her life the way she saw fit, abandoned the West Chapter she joined so many years ago. Instead she chose to stay in the Capital Wasteland and make up for her past mistakes. Sometimes people mention a figure with a dark heavy coat and a helmet with glowing red eyes that travels the Wastes and helps people in need.

The Citadel once abandoned became a trading hub of the Capital Wasteland with traders from all over America coming to set up shop.

The End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

B) Do not attempt to rescue Sarah Lyons

The choice was clear. She had to stop the problem at its source, not treat the symptoms. She had to kill Arthur Maxson before he could do any real damage.

"So that's it, you're going to leave her in that prison?"

"No, I'm going to free her after I dealt with Maxson. Sarah won't go anywhere."

"What about the other Brotherhood soldiers, aren't you afraid that your actions might fuel their divided feelings?"

"That's not my concern. I will do what is right, not what is expected of me."

With a raised eyebrow Katherine watched as the Lone Wanderer left Vault 101 towards the Citadel.

"Interesting…"

xxx

The Lone Wanderer made sure to stay hidden while she waited on the great crane that was used to lift Liberty Prime from the Citadel during the Enclave attack. She brought her most powerful sniper and waited for Arthur Maxson to leave the Citadel. Hours passed and before the sun started to set he came out with Sarah Lyons in tow. They build a small platform out of wood in the middle of the courtyard and Maxson stood next to Sarah, talking to the Brotherhood. She couldn't hear them as she was too high up but she had a good view on them both. It looked like they were having a falling out and the Brotherhood was getting more agitated. She aimed her scope on his head, but before she could pull the trigger, Arthur Maxson pulled out a pistol and shot Sarah in the head. The ensuing chaos and surprise of his action prevented the Lone Wanderer to land a clear hit and she had to abort her mission.

Trying over and over again she found that there was no way she could safe Sarah anymore. Every time she died she woke up on the crane overlooking the courtyard. Every time she tried something different it was either Arthur Maxson that killed Sarah or one of the Brotherhood soldiers hit her during the chaos.

She was doomed to repeat the process until she found a solution.

 **Epilogue**

The Lone Wanderer unable to help Sarah Lyons made it her life choice to relieve the moment of her death for many years until she found a solution to the problem she created. Eventually the law of time caught up to her and the Wanderer's mind was left broken after years of recreating memories. On such a day one of the Brotherhood soldiers noticed a figure lying on the crane, unresponsive and holding a rifle that was about to fall. The surprising development was all Maxson needed to calm down and bring Sarah Lyons back to her prison cell.

The reunion with the West Chapter went along as planned and Maxson was named Elder a few years later. Sarah Lyons was killed in action.

The Lone Wanderer spent the rest of her life in a prison cell in the Brotherhood complex, unable to clearly think and unresponsive to outside stimuli.

Katherine, the Courier, surprised by the Lone Wanderers ruthless act, followed this example and made it to Sentinel Rank among the Brotherhood's finest. Many young adults would grow up with her ideology of "savages" and create a chain of events that would eventually make the Brotherhood resemble the Enclave.

The End


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Thank you very much for reading. I hope you had fun reading this and of course reviews are always welcome. I am not a native speaker so I apologize for any mistakes I have made. I do notice sometimes that my old chapters have typos and I will fix them eventually. The only chapter left is the Skyrim-Fallout crossover, but this one will be less serious and more on a lighter note. It will be more of a spin-off than an actual part of the real story.

If I had to choose songs for my story it would be:

"Christina Perri – I believe" for "I can't die"

"Gypsy & the Cat – Jona Vark" for "Diamond in the rough"

"FM-84 – Running in the Night (feat. Ollie Wride) for "Re-forged Steel"

Maybe you enjoy those songs as much as I do. I did listen to them a lot while writing. 


End file.
